There are a variety of systems for monitoring and/or controlling any of a number of systems and/or processes, such as, for example, manufacturing processes, inventory systems, emergency control systems, personal security systems, residential systems, and electric utility meters to name a few. In many of these “automated monitoring systems,” a host computer in communication with a wide area network monitors and/or controls a plurality of remote devices arranged within a geographical region. The plurality of remote devices typically use remote sensors and controllers to monitor and respond to various system parameters to reach desired results. A number of automated monitoring systems use computers or dedicated microprocessors in association with appropriate software to process system inputs, model system responses, and control actuators to implement corrections within a system.
Various schemes have been proposed to facilitate communication between the host computer and the remote devices within the system, including RF transmission, light transmission (including infra-red), and control signal modulation over the local power distribution network. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,166 to Warnagiris et al. describes a power-line carrier backbone for inter-element communications. As recognized in U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,190 to Zimmerman, there is a growing interest in home automation systems and products that facilitate such systems. One system, critically described in the Zimmerman patent, is the X-10 system. Recognizing that consumers will soon demand interoperability between household systems, appliances, and computing devices, the Electronics Industry Association (EIA) has adopted an industry standard, known as the Consumer Electronics Bus (CEBus). The CEBus is designed to provide reliable communications between suitably configured residential devices through a multi-transmission media approach within a single residence.
One problem with expanding the use of automated monitoring system technology to distributed systems is the cost associated with developing the local sensor-actuator infrastructure necessary to interconnect the various devices. A typical approach to implementing this technology is to install a local network of hard-wired sensors and actuators along with a local controller. Not only is there expense associated with developing and installing appropriate sensors and actuators, but the added expense of connecting functional sensors and actuators with the local controller is also problematic. Another prohibitive cost is the expense associated with the installation and operational expense associated with programming the local controller.
Another problem with expanding the use of automated monitoring system technology is the cost of the sensor/actuator infrastructure required to monitor and control such systems. The typical approach to implementing an automated monitoring system includes installing a local network of hard-wired sensor(s)/actuator(s) and a site controller. There are expenses associated with developing and installing the appropriate sensor(s)/actuator(s) and connecting functional sensor(s)/actuator(s) with the local controller. Another prohibitive cost of such is the installation and operational expenses associated to the local controller.
Furthermore, it is difficult to use existing automated monitoring systems to monitor electricity consumption. Currently, a residential homeowner and/or a commercial user cannot easily and inexpensively determine their electricity consumption remotely. Currently available systems have prohibitive costs as well as complicated installation and maintenance requirements.
Accordingly, there is a need for monitoring and control systems that overcome the shortcomings of the prior art.